


Ice World

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John heard no complaints from Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts), [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> For Juniperphoenix and Tristen84 - Fandom Stocking 2012

John thought Rodney would start complaining the moment they stepped through the gate onto an icy world but, instead, Rodney actually perked up. For once he lifted his head from his scanner and looked around at the snow-covered world. A recent snowfall had left the branches of the pine trees softly layered in snow, reminding John of those popular landscape Christmas cards.

"Huh!"

"Problem, McKay?"

"It's really quite pretty here."

John knew his eyebrows had climbed up into his hairline from this strange admission from a man who barely watched where he put his feet, let alone checked out the lay of the land. Beside him, Teyla looked concerned and even Ronon was frowning. Rodney not complaining was messing with the usual team dynamics, and John knew exactly how to solve that. While Rodney was looking out across the picturesque, wintry landscape with a tiny smile lifting the corners of his lips, John ducked down and picked up a handful of snow, which he quickly shaped. He poised himself, drawing back his arm and called sharply...

"Rodney!"

The snowball was already in flight as Rodney whipped round, and it caught him smack on the forehead.

For a moment, the whole world went silent as Rodney raised a hand to brush the snow from his face and hair.

"Oh. You are so on. Teyla! Ronon!"

Moments later, as he wiped away the snow that was threatening to slide under his collar, John laughed as the snowballs came flying from all directions.

END


End file.
